Two Worlds Apart
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Collide. After their break-up, Sonny and Chad have huge decisions to make. Should they become friends? Should they fix their issues? Or will Mr Condor sending them both to high school again end up sending them worlds apart? ON HAITUS.
1. Forgive or Friendship

**So, guys. Because so many people wanted the sequel in the end, here it is. The sequel to Two Worlds Collide - I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1-Forgive or Friendship**

Sonny's POV

"Chloe, we have so many _sunny _days left together…"

I hit myself with my song pillow as Mom is engrossed in another episode of Mackenzie Falls. I may have moved on from the slight obsession after what happened with Chad, but she hasn't. It's not like she met Chad Dylan Cooper, hated him, dated him, then made a mistake and broke his heart.

"Mom, can you _please _turn it over?" I ask, putting the pillow down.

She groans, "But there's just SO. MUCH. DRAMA!"

I moan, "I remember when I was like that, Mom. So sad."

She shakes her head at me, "Sweetie, just because you and Chad had a few problems doesn't mean you should hate his show."

"Believe me Mom," I say, "It _does_."

She sighs, "What exactly happened between you guys."

"I told Chad we should keep our relationship - our love - a secret. He thought I was embarrassed by him, so he dumped me."

Mom takes a deep breath, "Then he's not worth it."

"Excuse me?"

She laughs a little, "You had a point – I know how much your friends despise Chad. It would've made everything too hard. If he wouldn't see that, he's not worth it."

I smile, "Thanks, Mom." I hug her tight. I suppose she has a point. Maybe Chad just wanted us to tell because he's so public about everything. He probably saw his move to Wisconsin as some huge hero act, but really it was quite the opposite. I didn't want to be so public, but he couldn't handle that I guess. But…I just neither of us can really be put to blame. I just have to move on, like he already has. I haven't spoken to him since that night.

I remember his eyes, those apologetic, yet upset, eyes, full of confusion and misspoken pain. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper went through misspoken pain? Well, me now, I guess.

I need to apologise though – to my friends. I was awful to them afterwards. I almost quit the show. I'm no longer funny on stage, all because I blamed them for what happened. I shouldn't have. It's was all between me and Chad.

"So, I just wanted to say that I'm really, really, _really…_"

"Sonny, we get it!" Tawni laughs, "It's all OK."

I smile at my friends in the prop house, who pull me into a hug.

"We just wanted you to be safe, and Chad wasn't exactly our first thought of ways to keep you safe." Tawni admits, and I smile.

"I know," I say, "I guess I should've just been a bit more careful…"

"Na, it was fine." Nico says.

"We don't mind the betrayal." Zora admits, and I go to argue before I remember that it kind of was betrayal. I kept something from them – something big. Friends don't do that, but I did. Some friend I am, yet they seem to forgive me, and I forgive them.

Now there's just one more problem – Chad Dylan Cooper. What should I do? Beg him for forgiveness? I don't think so. It's not only my fault. Tell him I just want to be friends? Maybe that would work. After all, we were pretty good friends before anything happened, and I think we could do it again. But I'm not keeping it from my real friends this time…

"Guys?" I say, "Can I at least…be friends with Chad?"

Tawni laughs, "Sure! We don't control you!"

"…Right."

Considering what happened at that party the other night, I'd say that's debatable. I leave the prop house and head to Mackenzie Falls. Here goes nothing…

I arrive at Mackenzie Falls, but Chad is nowhere to be seen. …Dressing room, of course.

I knock on the door of the dressing room, waiting for a reply. Nothing. I knock again. Nothing.

"Chad?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Comes a small voiced reply.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…one sec…"

I sigh, pushing the door open. I see Chad sat with a guitar on his lap, and he jumps up.

"Sonny?" He says, looking happy, but slightly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…well, everything."

An eyebrow raises, "Go on."

"Well…I was thinking, I mean, we're both to blame here."

"Yeah…"

"But I was hoping we could…just be friends."

He smiles a little, "That would be cool."

I smile. Friends. I can do this. Just ignore how cute he is, ignore how cute he is, ignore…what the heck is that on my leg?

I'm sure you could break glass with my answer…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

I flick my heals trying to get the rat off my leg. I sure like most animals, but I had a childhood experience with rats that makes them a no-go area. I kick it off to the sound of laughing drama snobs in my ear and realise I've been punked.

"Gotcha!" Portlyn laughs, and I notice the whole cast there. I look at Chad, most likely the ringleader. He's not smiling, but he's not frowning either. I growl, leaving the room immediately.

That _jerk_…

Chad's POV

Sonny ran off, the rat crawling along on the floor. I had to look away to stop myself from freaking out a little too, but I was too mad to be thinking about the rat. Trevor carried on laughing, putting and arm around me, as well as the rest of them, and I wanted to laugh after what happened, but I couldn't. Sonny didn't deserve that.

"See?" Trevor says, "We told ya you'd feel better after that."

"Hmm…" I say sarcastically, "Yeah, well, does this look like a feeling better face to you?"

He laughs, "Oh, come on! Sorry, dude, but you need to get over her! She's a Random, she's not worth it."

Trevor's words hurt. I still kinda liked Sonny, but it was obvious she only wanted to be friends now. Whether she's my friend or girlfriend, I can't let people say things about her like that.

I storm out the room, exasperated. I'm tired of all this…why did I have to be a jerk in the first place? Then I never would've met Sonny Munroe. But…would that have really been a good thing?

Of course not. Because I still like her. Maybe even love her. I need to do something…

**:) So, how is it so far? Gimme a hint :) **

**Oh, and I DON'T own SWAC. I think we know that anyway :P**


	2. Payback

**OK, so I would tell you why it's been so long, but of course, no-one cares about iluvchanny13 and her problems. :( or do you? lol ;) i won't tell ya anyways...**

**So, yeah, new episode! :)**

**Chapter 2-Payback**

Chad's POV

I follow Sonny straight back to Studio 2, but lose her on the way. Lemme guess… prop house? It's where she usually goes when she has a problem, there or her dressing room, but I've checked there, about 5 times in the last 10 minutes. I should really start checking somewhere else…

I walk up the hall to the prop house, and hear talking inside. Then a snigger. Great. Her cast are there…well, this is gonna be hard. But then, Sonny, being the kind, funny, sweet girl she is that loved me once, (and hopefully still does) maybe she'll ignore what her friends have to say about me and listen to what I have to tell her. That the prank was my cast's idea, which I didn't even agree on. That I still like her, sure, and would love to be friends.

"Sonny, I need to talk to…"

I don't get to finish my sentence as I hear a creek, then a splat.

Green goo falls down my face and I think I realise I've been double-crossed with a prank. Ouch.

I look up around the room and see the whole cast of So Random laughing. All apart from Sonny anyway, who just looks slightly upset and annoyed. It seems she's in the exact same position as me.

I shake my head at the cast, giving them a look saying 'I'll get you back for this', then giving Sonny a look saying 'I guess now we're even', and walking away.

OK, so everyone was right. Everyone was right except me. I need to face the facts that Sonny is never gonna be my girlfriend again, and I'll be lucky if she'll be my friend at the least.

Yep, everything's pain in the world of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny's POV

Straight after Mackenzie Falls and _Chad _played that prank on me, I run over to the prop house, hoping everyone would be at rehearsals and not see my shock, because that will surely mean I'm gonna end up being talked into pranking him back.

Oops. They're all here. Man, I shoulda gone to my dressing room. Oh well.

"Sonny?" Tawni asks, "What's up?"

"Yeah," Nico says, "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I shake my head, trying to shake away the look of shock that compares to some woman in a scary movie. I then put on my biggest smile and say, "Don't worry, its fine."

"It doesn't _seem _fine," Zora says, "What are you hiding?"

I sigh, giving up, "Well, I went over to Mackenzie Falls to ask Chad if he wanted to be friends…"

Tawni growls, "And lemme guess…he pranked you."

"_They _pranked me!" I scoff, "I'm sure it wasn't Chad's idea…"

Grady laughs, "Yeah, right."

"After a break-up?" Tawni says, "Girl, he'll be on full-on revenge mode."

I laugh humourlessly, "You guys are crazy, there is no way Chad would just plan a stupid prank for revenge. He may be a jerk, but he doesn't do pranks, I know it. Just listen to me."

Thing is, I don't think these guys will _ever _listen to me. Right now, Nico is balancing on a ladder, as Grady hands him a great big bucket of green goo and Zora fiddles with the door, while Tawni…well, continues to be Tawni. She says she's helping, but it doesn't look that way.

I don't know why I even care, I don't want their little plan to succeed anything.

We suddenly hear footsteps outside the prop house, and they all climb down from where they are, standing just by the door, where I am. Tawni sniggers, before Zora hushes her.

"Sonny, I need to talk to…"

Splat.

Oops.

Chad Dylan Cooper…covered in goo. Haters would say it's an improvement, but I have to mentalling slap myself for thinking it makes him look cute. As he used to say for me, Stupid Cute…

Around me, my friends laugh at Chad, and I do feel bad for him, even though he didn't for me. He scowls at them, before giving a sad look, telling me something. I don't know what though. And I wish I did. Then he walks away. Part of me says to follow him, but I know I can't. I don't know if it's worth it. Could another prank be waiting for me outside if I did? I can't risk that. Instead, I shake my head at my cast, disappointed, before heading off to my dressing room.

Well, that could've gone better.

And I don't even know if Chad and I are friends again.

Guess I'll never know.

Or maybe I will.

This is all too confusing…

**Is it Sonny? Is it really?**

**What do _you_ think? Lol. REVIEW! :D**


	3. Another High School

**Hey! *shaky smile*. Before we start I wanna say something... **

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG WAIT! It's possibly the longest you guys have ever had to wait for any of my updates, and I apologise deeply for that. Take this virtual cookie as a symbol of my apology. *gives cookie*. Now that's over with...**

**I don't own SWAC! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Another High School**

Sonny's POV

The next few weeks go OK. I avoid fighting with Chad, he does the same with me, we get on with our lives like acquaintances do.

…OK, so that's not true. The truth is, we fight. A lot. And that's bad. I really hoped Chad and I could become friends, but after those pranks our casts have been down at our throats about everything and we've hated (well, I've pretend to) each other.

A few days after the prank, I'm walking along the corridors of the So Random studio, just close to my dressing room, when I pass Chad, who is going the opposite way to get to Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad." I say.

"Munroe." He replies.

I roll my eyes, "I have a first name, _Cooper_."

He motions to his face, "And, does it look like I care?"

"You used to." I point out, and he laughs.

"Please Sonny, that was ages ago."

"Ah-ha!" I laugh, "You said it! And it was only last week!"

He groans, "Oh, whatever! I really don't care! It was the past!"

I sigh, "It was last week!" I repeat, and he moans.

"I know!" He says, "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, I'm not too sure of that." I laugh, and he glares at me.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

I laugh, getting close to him, motioning for him to come closer. I then say each word slowly. "I'm. Not. Too. Sure. That. You. Aren't. Stupid."

To be honest, I'm only doing this because Tawni can probably hear me right now. She opens the door and comes out, watching us like a rom-com show. Me and Chad start yelling at each other randomly, angrily, and she cuts herself in.

"I'm guessing the friends thing didn't work." She says, and I roll my eyes.

"You guessed right." I say.

Suddenly, a familiar voice comes on over the intercom.

"_Will Sonny Munroe please report to Mr Condor's office immediately?"_

Chad smirks, "Ooh, what have you done now, Munroe?"

"_Will Chad Dylan Cooper please also report to Mr Condor's office now."_

I laugh, mocking his tone, "Ooh, what have you done now, Cooper?"

He glares at me, before we head to the office, me slightly ahead of him.

I open the door to Mr Condor's office and stick my head around it, smiling politely.

"You called, Sir?"

"Sit down, Miss Munroe." He tells me, and I do as the boss-man says. "And leave the door open for Mr Cooper to join us."

As if cued, Chad lazily walks in, smiling a killer smile. "Hello, Sir." He says, "Sorry I'm late, I got _lost_."

I roll my eyes at Chad's sarcastic tone while Mr Condor tells him to sit down. Chad's really become a jerk again fast…

"Now…" Mr Condor begins, leaning forward in his chair, "I have recently been getting complaints about you two from many workers at the studio. I am very surprised – I thought you had learnt your lesson from your visit to Wisconsin, Chad."

Chad doesn't seem bothered.

"And Sonny, I thought you knew better than to argue like this! I asked people from your old school what the relationship between you two was and they said you got along very well…"

_Ah, thanks a lot, friends of mine._

"…I am extremely disappointed."

Chad smiles, "I am too. She should be setting an example, as the good girl."

The boss glares at Chad, who zips it immediately.

"So I have no choice," Mr Condor says, his eyebrow raising slightly, "But to send you to high school."

"What?" I yell, and Chad sighs.

"Well, here we go again…"

I roll my eyes again, before turning to face Mr Condor to beg for forgiveness.

"Please, Sir, with all due respect… this isn't a good idea. And our shows without us… what will they do?"

"She has a point." Chad shrugs, "You admitted it yourself – Mackenzie Falls sucked without me."

"Well, that's tough." He says, "You will only go in for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, considering Sonny has live shows on Friday, and she will need rehearsals. Most of the work will need to be done on weekends."

"_Weekends?" _Chad moans, "What are we? Slaves?"

"Don't push it, Cooper," Mr Condor warns, "My decision is final."

Chad moans, and I huff, crossing my arms. Great… half a week spent with the biggest jerk turned nice then back to jerk ever, every week till we get it right… what could go wrong?

"We're here!" I say in a falsely cheery tone, as Chad and I are shoved around in the halls of a Californian high school. Man, I've heard bad things about these places. And considering Chad has never been to a Californian high school either we're both in for a whole lot of trouble.

The halls are suddenly cleared as a bell goes, but Chad and I were told to wait for the principal and someone to show us around.

"So…what the heck are we gonna do?" Chad asks, scanning the hallways, and I take a deep sigh. "This place seems more of a hell than the last one."

"We're just gonna have to learn to get along again."

He smiles. I guess he agrees – the last few days we were being childish, stupid. We were horrible to each other and that is wrong. And now we can be friends, just like I'd hoped from the start.

"I'd like that." He says, offering a hand to shake, "Friends?"

I smile, shaking it, "Friends."

"I'm sorry about what I've been saying and doing since the break-up." He says, and I smile.

"I'm sorry too."

"So, let's just get through this, show Mr Condor we can get along and we'll be back in our comfy famous-person lifestyles before you know it. Deal?"

I smile, "Deal."

"Miss Munroe? Mr Cooper?"

We hear the voice from the other side of the corridor, and turn back to see a middle-aged looking man and a pretty teenage girl walking our way. They both have smiles on their faces, more the girl than the man though.

"There you are." The man smiles, "It's excellent to have two people of your achievements at our school."

"Not like we had a choice." Chad shrugs, and I elbow him and tell him not to be rude. He smiles, "It's an honor to be here." Before whispering to me, "Nice enough for ya?" I just resist rolling my eyes – I've done it about fifty times in the last week. It's getting old.

"Anyway…" The man says, "I'm Principal Norris." He then motions to the pretty girl next to him, "This is the girl in your class – she'll help show you around. She's a top student, so she will be very helpful to both of you. Just call her if you need her."

I don't the looks she's giving Chad… loving looks. I hate to say, he's giving them back to her.

"Daisy," The girl says, shaking his hand, standing a little too close. I mentally slap myself for thinking that. "Big Mack Falls fan."

"Of course you are." I say under my breath. Luckily, neither of them heard me. Why am I saying it anyway? I'm not dating Chad anymore. Our relationship was nothing serious – just a quick little thing, nothing important, nothing life-changing…OK, so he was my first kiss, but still. I'm Chad's friend now, and as his friend, I need to protect him. And I'm thinking that includes protecting him from creeps… which Daisy isn't exactly… I'm sure there's something bad about her.

"So… Daisy?" Chad says, smiling, and she nods, "Care to escort us to our class?"

"I'd love to." She beams, "We have 5 minutes to get to homeroom… just down that hall…"

I don't like this. Why? Because Chad's arm is wrapped around Daisy's, and they're both smiling.

Something tells me this is gonna be a hard few weeks…

* * *

**Yes, yes it does :P**

**So, once again, very very sorry. I'm just glad I didn't leave you on a huge cliffy... Anyways... See you again soon!**

**...I hope.**

**If you review, of course :)**


	4. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: Um… hi… remember me, TWA readers? Yeah… I've been gone a while, I know… well, for this story I have. But I have a good reason. And I don't know how many people will be reading this… you might have all forgotten the story anyways… but for those who are reading this...**

**Writer's block has taken over the world of TWA, my friends. I really, really hate to say this. But I can't continue. **

**I know… I honestly can't finish this story. My mind is blank, and I have so many other stories to work on that I'm sure some of you read anyway. LWMS? QTO? NSLFF? And a new one I will post any day now. Two Worlds Apart is just too hard… I'm sorry.**

**But, I have a plan. I'm not going to leave it incomplete. I've decided that, rather than leaving it as a sad ending, I will go back to Two Worlds Collide and add one more chapter on the end, the day after they fall out. Hopefully I'll get that last chapter up soon. But then it'll be time to say "goodbye" to the "Two Worlds" series. **

**I'm sorry. I really am. I'll put an alert up on this story when I've posted that last chapter on Two Worlds Collide, but then I'm done. **

**Really, I've never cancelled a story before… but it's come to the point where I can't think anymore, and I prefer writing the other stories. I'm really, really, _really _sorry.**

**Thank you all for being patient, I hope the final chapter of Two Worlds Collide will be worthy of such fantastic readers as you guys.**

**I love you all.**

**~Amy x**


End file.
